Vinetail's Story (Chapter 13 - 19)
by EchoTheCat
Summary: Forestclan finds a home with the four clans, but not as how they'd planned. Vinetail's story has come to an end, but her kits, Willowkit, Ravenkit and Flamekit, well, their story has only just begun...


This is an original Fan-Fic by me, Maple. I want to say that the original story this is base off (Warriors, duh) belongs to Erin Hunter. I do not own any characters from her original stories, only the cats in this series of Fan-Fics.

If you have not read the first part of this Fan-Fic (Prologue – Chapter 8), I recommend reading that first:

s/12076238/1/Vinetail-s-Story-Prologue-Chapter-8

And if you have not read the second part of Vinetail's Story (Chapters 9 – 12), I recommend reading that too, to avoid confusion:

s/12274197/1/Vinetail-s-Story-Chapter-9-12

FORESTCLAN

Leader: Blazestar - Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Hazelwhisker – Beautiful she-cat with a soft brown pelt

Medicine Cat: Rosepetal – Silver with red spots along back and hind legs

Apprentice - Bluepaw

Warriors:

Tigerfang – Light tabby tom

Falconclaw – Brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Autumnleaf – Dark ginger she-warrior

Ashheart – Dark grey tom with a black chest

Daisyfoot – Cream-yellow with white front paws

Finchfeather – Grey-brown tom with white tips and belly and bright blue eyes

Owlwing – White with grey legs and brown tips

Dawnrise – Tawny-white she-cat

Maplefox – Ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail, almost like a fox.

Shadowstone – Black with grey tail tip and muzzle

Pinebark – Tan with brown stripes and green eyes

Dovewhisper – White she-cat, partially blind.

Leaffall – Brown thick-furred she-cat

Emberburn – Small, tawny she-cat

Sharpthorn – Tan-brown with black stripes

Nightsky – Dark blue-grey with dark blue eyes

Apprentice - Silverpaw

Vinetail – Brown she-cat with a slight black overcoat on her back with soft green eyes

Apprentice - Rainpaw

Snowpelt – Pure white, fluffy she-cat with blue eyes

Axel – Light tabby tom with hazel eyes

Apprentices:

Rainpaw – Grey speckled tom

Bluepaw – Silver tom with white paws and bright blue eyes

Queens:

-No Queens right now-

Elders:

Half-face – Tortoiseshell she-cat with half her face burnt

Lynxtail – Grey tabby tom with a stumpy tail

CHAPTER 13

A cold leaf-bare breeze ruffled up Vinetail's fur as she padded alongside her leader. Half a moon had passed since they left their old home. A tribe from the mountains showed Forestclan the way towards the lake.

"I see it!" A small mew sounded from behind Vinetail who had been watching the ground most of the way. She looked back to see Rainpaw bounding past her. "The lake!"

Vinetail gazed past the young apprentice to see deep blue lake surrounded by land. Blazestar turned to his group as Hazelwhisker padded through the cats to sit by him.

"We shall rest here for the night." Blazestar announced. "Then in the morning we will meet up with the clans." He turned to Hazelwhisker and murmured. "I just hope they accept us…"

Vinetail felt her legs giving way. What if they didn't accept their clan? They made this journey for nothing. Treebreeze had died in the Twolegplace. If they make the journey back, Forestclan will surely loose warriors. She shook off the worry and settled down beside Nightsky to sleep.

Sunlight shone into Vinetail's eyes as she woke. She looked around. Most of the clan had already woken and gone to try hunt.

"Let's get moving everyone." Blazestar meowed to his clan. "Those awake, could you wake everyone else up and fetch those out hunting?"

Vinetail nudged Nightsky awake, eager to leave.

The clan bounded down the hill, across a thunderpath and towards a moor.

"Halt." A lean light brown tabby tom meowed, swiftly bounded in front of the clan. "Who are you? What are you doing on Windclan territory?"

"Sorry, I am Blazestar, leader of Forestclan." The ginger tom replied coolly to the Windclan warrior.

"They _look_ like clan cats, Onestar." A light brown tabby she-warrior mewed from behind him. "But they don't _smell_ like clan cats. They seem suss"

"They must be trying to pull our tails!" A black tom spat.

"Quiet, Breezepelt." Onestar meowed. "Heathertail is right – these cats seem odd." The pale tabby tom paused. "You will come with us to our camp. There is a gathering tonight, which you will attend. The clans will decide what to do with you lot."

"Thank you." Blazestar dipped his head respectfully, only to be hit with a glare from the Windclan leader.

CHAPTER 14

"Who are these cats?" Firestar hissed as Windclan arrived at the gathering.

"This is Forestclan." Onestar announced. Blackstar and Leopardstar looked at each other, shocked. "Blazestar, come up here."

"Greetings, Blazestar, I am Blackstar, leader of Shadowclan." The white tom meowed as Blazestar climbed up the tree.

"And I am Leopardstar, leader of Riverclan." Leopardstar added.

"I'm Firestar, leader of Thunderclan." The ginger tom meowed grimly. Firestar looked out to the clan and spoke. "These cats are not welcome here."

Cats of all clans gasped and murmured to each other.

"What do you mean, Firestar?" Leopardstar meowed. Then she paused before speaking again. "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"There was originally _six_ clans. Forestclan, Skyclan, Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan and Windclan." Blackstar explained.

"We don't know that for sure!" Firestar spat.

"Sure, _you_ don't know that for sure! You a _kittypet_!" Onestar muttered to himself.

Firestar hissed. "Fine, these cats can have that patch of territory just above the Shadowclan and Thunderclan border."

"That's fine by me." Onestar meowed in agreement.

"Same here." Leopardstar added.

"All good here, just so long they stick to their own territory." Blackstar nodded.

CHAPTER 15

Two moons had passed since Forestclan arrived at the lake. They still hadn't settled down properly and already two warriors had died. Owlwing died because she had not had enough food and Shadowstone died from greencough, which had been passed on to Morningsong before he died. Vinetail padded passed Snowpelt.

"Want to come hunting?" She asked.

"Sure. I could use a distraction." Snowpelt murmured back.

When they returned, everyone was crowded around the medicine den.

"What's going on?" Vinetail meowed, walking up to Nightsky who was among the crowd.

"Morningsong is… She's dead…" He mewed.

"No…" Vinetail whispered ever so softly

A yowl sounded from behind the crowd of cats. Firestar lead a patrol of all-clan cats. Onestar and Blackstar were among them.

"You don't belong here!" He spat to them, leaping forward and pinning Blazestar to the ground. "Leave now or we will kill your whole clan!" A single tear ran down Blazestar's cheek as memories of Bone's attack ran through Vinetail's mind.

"I would give my eight remaining lives to keep my clan alive." Blazestar hissed quietly. He kicked Firestar off and leaped forward. Firestar ducked, sending Blazestar flying forward. Blazestar skidded and charged forward. The rest of the patrol leaped into battle.

A golden-brown tabby pinned Vinetail down. He swiped her but she kicked him away. He scratched her right shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" He murmured. "I never wanted to attack this clan…"

Vinetail looked at the tom with narrow eyes.

"I'm-"

"Lionblaze! You traitor!" A brown tom hissed.

"I'm sorry Dustpelt!" Lionblaze called back. "I was just telling this _worthless_ warrior that she'll die to my skill."

"Don't be so up yourself!" Dustpelt hissed back.

"I'm so sorry." Lionblaze whispered, leaping forward and letting Vinetail rolled to her left to escape.

Vinetail looked around the small camp and saw Nightsky surrounded by two Thunderclan warriors, one, a fluffy white tom and one a spotted grey tom. She raced over and leaped on the white warrior and sunk her teeth into his neck. He yowled in pain and fled. The grey tom swung around and leaped at Vinetail. Nightsky barged into him and scratched him sending him running in pain.

"Retreat!" Onestar yowled.

As the battle party fled, Vinetail looked around camp. She saw blood of all clans splattered through the camp. Many lifeless bodies lay among the red. Hazelwhisker, Blazestar, Autumnleaf, Ashheart, Dovewhisper and Emberburn were among these dead cats, along with few from other clans. Tears streamed down Vinetail's face as she saw her clan slowly crumbling apart in front of her.

Blazestar slowly got up and leaped up onto a tree stump.

"I have lost another life… In fact… I only have one left…" Blazestar announced. "Starclan has stripped me of my leadership. They told me that Forestclan is to separate… This message has been sent to every clan medicine cat…"

CHAPTER 16

Half a moon had passed since the battle. Vinetail joined Thunderclan with Snowpelt. Nightsky stayed with Sharpthorn in Shadowclan with Falconclaw. Finchfeather, Daisyfoot, Rosepetal and Rainpaw joined Riverclan. Rosepetal had to train to be a warrior as Riverclan already had two medicine cats. Bluepaw, Maplefox, Morningsong and Blazestar, who had taken his warrior name, Blazestripe, again, joined Windclan. Bluepaw also had to train as a warrior as there was already a medicine apprentice in Windclan.

Everyday Vinetail would look over the lake to Shadowclan territory, wishing Nightsky had joined Thunderclan. Every night she'd meet up with him on the border secretly. She wished night would fall quickly because she had to tell him something really important…

"You're pregnant?!" Snowpelt exclaimed. She and Vinetail were out for a walk.

"Shh! I need to tell Nightsky tonight." Vinetail mewed quietly.

"Of course _he's_ the father!" Snowpelt hissed playfully.

"Yep."

Vinetail waited in a bush by the border for Nightsky to arrive. Finally the dark tom padded out into the darkness.

"Vinetail?" He whispered.

"I'm here." She replied appearing from the shrub.

"Vinetail! I have to tell you something." He meowed.

"Me too…"

"Shadowclan is planning to attack Thunderclan." Nightsky meowed. "I don't want to hurt you. I miss you."

"I miss you too…" Vinetail meowed softly. _I'm expecting kits_ she thought. _That's all you have to say._ Vinetail looked into Nightsky's eyes. _I can't…_

"Would Firestar welcome me into Thunderclan?"

"You want to join _Thunderclan_?"

"Yes. I miss you every day. I stare across the lake wishing I stayed with you rather than Sharpthorn. He's changed…"

"Well, let's go see if Firestar will let you into his clan…"

CHAPTER 17

"No." Firestar decided confidently.

"What?!" Vinetail yowled.

"No, he cannot join Thunderclan." Firestar repeated. "He's had half a moon to decide."

"I made the wrong choice!"

"But your loyalties may lie in Shadowclan."

"Firestar, if they did, he would not have told us that Shadowclan are planning an attack." Brambleclaw meowed.

"Hmm…" Firestar looked at Nightsky. "Fine. He can stay."

Vinetail looked at him excitedly.

"Now Vinetail, you may want to get some rest…" Leafpool meowed padding into the den.

"Why?"

"Because you're expecting." She announced in front of Nightsky.

"You're expecting?!" Nightsky hissed.

"Yes…"

Nightsky stormed off angrily.

"Nightsky!" Vinetail called chasing after him. "Nightsky come back!"

"You're cheating on me with another tom." He hissed madly. "I bet it was that Jayfeather cat."

Vinetail started to laugh.

"It _was_ , wasn't it?!"

"No…" She mewed, rubbing her cheek against his flank. "They're _your_ kits…"

"Oh…" He murmured. "I'm so mouse-brained!"

CHAPTER 18

Firestar led a battle patrol to Shadowclan camp in attempt to attack them before they attacked Thunderclan. It was decided that Vinetail could come to help Leafpool and Jayfeather. As they crossed the border, a large Shadowclan patrol pounced out from the bushes.

"Well, well. Looks like we got a Thunderclan patrol trying to attack us." Blackstar hissed.

"And it looks like we've got a _Shadowclan_ patrol trying to attack _us_." Firestar spat back.

Immediately, the cats leaped into battle. Vinetail watched tensely. She saw Nightsky being cornered by Sharpthorn.

"You _traitor_!" He spat as he extended his claws to try swipe Nightsky. The dark blue tom backed away and jumped behind Sharpthorn, who then swung around and leaped at Nightsky, aiming for his neck to attempt a deathblow. Nightsky ducked and jumped upwards, knocking into Sharpthorn. The tan-brown tom fell onto something metal that clung onto his neck.

"Sharpthorn has been caught in a fox trap!" Russetfur cried. Blackstar swung his head to see one of his warriors, dead from the Twoleg contraption.

"Retreat, Shadowclan!" He yowled. "Retreat!"

Vinetail watched as the Shadowclan warriors disappeared into the marshy forest.

"You almost died!" Vinetail cried as she bounded down, carefully, to Nightsky.

"But I didn't…" Nightsky commented.

"No, Sharpthorn did." Firestar murmured. He looked at his warriors. "We are lucky we did not lose any warriors today. Let's head back to camp."

CHAPTER 19

Four moons passed since Sharpthorn's tragic death. Vinetail had just given to her kits; a light brown tabby she-kit, a grey-black tom and a ginger-white tabby tom.

"What are you going to call them?" Jayfeather asked calmly, yet curiously.

"How about Ravenkit for the black one?" Nightsky suggested.

"Sure. Willowkit for the little she-cat." Vinetail added.

"What about this little guy?" Leafpool asked, flicking her tail to the ginger tabby kit.

"Flamekit." Vinetail decided.

All four cats gazed down at the three little kits. Vinetail's mind flashed with an image of her kits fully grown, surrounded by an uncontrollable fire.

 **Thanks for reading my Fan-Fic. I'm going to be making a second series eventually so be sure to follow me and read that.**


End file.
